


Fragile

by sakusasimp



Series: Pregame Adventures [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Creampie, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Horny Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Scary Saihara Shuichi, Sex Cam Worker Oma Kokichi, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, oumasai, saiouma, use condoms kids, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: Kokichi Oma, a boy who's abused everyday by the one and only Kaito Momota. Until one day the routine was broken by an intrigued boy. Chaos and smut will ensure.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Pregame Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title please don't mind that-  
> this is my first work on here,, please go easy on me!
> 
> TW: Use of the f slur, abusive relationships, hinting to self-harm, and bullying.
> 
> Head to the end for more notes.

It was a normal school day for Kokichi, what else could I say? He’d been late to every class, he might as well be skipping. The boy trudged through the halls, bangs somewhat obscuring his vision. He sighed, glancing behind him to see a hue of purple. His eyes had widened, sprinting down the hall, dropping his bag, but keeping his notebook steady in his arms.  
“Hey fag.” He winced, attempting to speed up as Kaito spoke.  
“Hey Momota-Chan,”  
Kokichi groaned, speeding up. He slid into a supply closet, letting out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him. Oma pulled out his phone, turning down the brightness as he scrolled through his apps. He heard footsteps, hand flying to cover his mouth to silence his heavy breathing. 

Faint laughter could be heard from outside of the supply closet, and it was slowly growing closer. The door handle shook-- Someone was trying to get in. The door quickly swung open after a few tugs, revealing Kaito and someone else-- Shuichi Saihara. He stood there, sneering.  
“Oh great. You dragged me here just to look at this pathetic piece of trash?”  
He shot a steely glare at Kaito, who immediately drew back and cleared his throat.  
“Well I just thought you’d want to laugh-”  
“Well you thought wrong. I’d rather not waste my time on shit like this.” 

Kokichi trembled, his eyes scanning the taller boys. He cowered, holding himself as the door opened. He muttered something as he attempted to sneak past them.  
“Thanks..” He tripped, quickly recovering and bolting down the hall. He couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks, looking behind him. He arrived at his locker, opening it and shoving his textbooks inside. He pocketed his phone, bag long gone. Oma sighed, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Purple irises scanned the halls, looking for somewhere to hide. He ducked into an empty classroom, leaning against the wall as his breath hitched. He just had to be quiet, he could do that.

Shuichi walked away from Kaito, heading towards his locker to grab his stuff. However, what he forgot was that his locker...was right next to Kokichi’s locker. He spotted the small, purple haired male and rolled his eyes. He walks over briskly and pins him to the wall, hand at Kokichi's throat.  
"What the fuck are you doing at my locker, twerp?"  
He snarled, golden eyes gouging out Kokichi's soul. If looks could kill, Kokichi would be dead. And it wasn't helping that Shuichi was choking Ouma.

Kokichi whimpered, dropping his books quickly. His thighs shook, hand attempting to pry Shuichi off of him. He kicked at him, eyes widening.  
“L-Let go! I-I was just at my locker! Yours is next to mine! I-I’m not stalking you or anything!-” he trembled, tears welling in his eyes. He whined, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please..” he murmured, closing his eyes to try and focus on something, anything else. Ouma kicked with a bit more power, squirming out of Shuichi’s grasp as he bolted down the hall, not bothering to pick up his books.

Shuichi clicked his tongue, letting go of Kokichi. He clutched at his stomach where he got kicked, eyes narrowing as he watched Kokichi run down the hallway. He looked down and noticed that Kokichi dropped his stuff. Shuichi sighed, picking them up and shoving them into Kokichi’s locker. Why? He really didn’t know.  
“Fucking idiot.” He mumbled to himself, speaking about the purple haired boy.  
Shuichi opened his locker and got his stuff before heading to class.

Kokichi had tripped again, face red as he picked himself up. He was so close..he smelled really nice. He stopped his train of thought, slapping himself as he continued down the halls. He checked the time, letting out a sigh of relief. It’s not like anyone would notice if he left a bit early, so Ouma headed out the doors, walking in the direction of the bakery. Maybe he could clock in a few extra minutes and he might make a bit more. Kokichi hummed, opening the front door and going to the bathroom. He had to change into the uniform, that was for sure. 

Shuichi sighs, stopping right outside of the classroom. He decides, fuck it! He’ll skip class. So, Shuichi walks back to his locker and opens it. He puts his stuff back inside and shuts it, then walks to the gates of the school, walking the perimeter before finding a hole to go through. He exits the premises of the school and heads to his favorite bakery.

Kokichi let out a sigh of relief as he walked behind the counter, grinning as the a/c hit his back. His hair was neatly tied back, eliminating any worry of not being able to see. It didn’t seem like there would be too many customers at this time, so he headed back to the kitchen. It wasn’t messy, per say, but his coworkers certainly didn’t clean. Ouma sighed audibly, cleaning up a bit before checking on the oven. Great, things were rising, so, he started on making some frosting. It was better when he was alone; there was no one here to torment him in any way. He could be himself without receiving any backlash from those around him.

Shuichi walks in and sighs, a small smile coming across his face. He felt at ease here, all the stress of life disappearing in an instant. However, that all disappeared when he heard a loud, familiar sigh. The sigh of a male he called trash earlier. His sacred safe space.. Gone. He quickly ran to the counter, hitting the little bell, panicking internally. Was that idiot really there? Behind the counter? Working at his safe spot? That was bad news for him. And on another note, he was skipping school! Well, not like Shuichi could say anything, he was skipping too.

Kokichi’s face lit up as he heard the familiar bell ringing.  
“One second, I have to get these cupcakes out of the oven!” He hummed, slipping on oven mitts before quickly taking the cakes out of the oven. He put them in the blast chiller, hoping that they would cool quicker so he could get to frosting. Ouma tightened his apron, eyes trained to the floor as he headed back to the counter and pulled out a notepad, “What can I get started for you-” he finally looked up, eyes widening as he froze. He gulped, taking a step back. “U-Uhm. Hi, Saihara-Chan.”

Shuichi sighed, rubbing his temples. Oh boy. This should be fun.  
“Calm the fuck down, I’m not gonna hurt you. Not in public at least.” He shoots a steely glare. It was quite obvious Shuichi didn’t want him there-nor anyone that he knew.  
“Just.. god. Just give me two chocolate croissants and a chocolate eclair.” He said with a huff.

Kokichi nodded, eager to get away from Shuichi. He turned around and slipped, catching himself and heading to the back.  
“T-They’ll be out in a second.” He sighed, taking the cupcakes out of the blast chiller and dropping them on the table to be frosted. He frosted a few, allowing the frosting to set as he went to grab the pastries for Shuichi. He put on gloves, chewing on his bottom lip as he opened the case to grab the croissants, and eclair. He carefully placed them in a paper bag with napkins, folding the bag and sealing it with a sticker. Ouma carefully peeled off his gloves, throwing them away. The smaller boy handed the bag to Shuichi, an anxious smile resting on glossed lips.  
“H-Here. That’ll be uhm. $8.27.” 

Shuichi takes out his wallet and grabs $10 out of it. He hands it to Kokichi, somewhat gently. The male sighs, realizing he'll have to share his special sanctuary.  
"Look--whatever your name is. Let's make a deal. If I stop Kaito from bullying you.. You have to do what I say. And I mean anything I say." He says, crossing his arms. "And you have to bring me chocolate pastries. Every day. And I'll stop bullying you as well." 

Kokichi’s breath had hitched in his throat as he handed Shuichi back his change. Tears clouded his vision as he wiped them away, nodding.  
“Please,” he paused, hands trembling.  
“Yes. I-I’ll do anything, please.” He turned around, heading back to continue frosting the cupcakes. He finished rather quickly, taking the tray over to put them away in this display case. He smiled, closing the case. Ouma went to the kitchen for the bowl of frosting, licking some off his finger before placing it in the blast chiller. He untied his apron and hung it up, coming back from behind the counter, standing in front of Shuichi. The other towered over him, feeling more meek than normal.  
“I-I can give you my number if you’d like. I-I live alone, and could give you a-a key if you want.”

Shuichi placed the bag of pastries on the counter, taking out his phone. He hands it to Kokichi. "Put in your number. Don't drop it, or you're buying me a new one." He says with a small glare. But it wasn't like the one he gave earlier. "And I will take a key to your place. Text me your address as well."

Kokichi nodded once more, punching in his number before handing it back to Shuichi  
“I-I made a new contact, put my name, address, and number in. I-I’ll have to go back home to get the spare key though, haha..” he took a deep breath, clocking out and heading out the door. He’d probably be back later to cover his later shift. He covered his face, heading back to his home. The boy yawned, reaching for the key under the mat, finding it and unlocking the door. It was a bit messy, but not too bad. He kept the door cracked, racing to his room to hide some things.

Shuichi heads home after receiving the key and makes himself dinner. His grandfather was out on a huge business trip, so he was alone for a week or two. He sits down and eats his food, then eats his pastries afterwards. He then grabs his laptop and heads to his bedroom. He opens up the website he usually uses, sliding off his pants and boxers. He notices a new camboy, and clicks on it. It takes a while after he starts jacking off to recognize the male. He stops abruptly, and quickly pulls his boxers and pants back on. Shuichi gets up and turns off his computer, grabbing the key Kokichi gave him.

Kokichi let out a moan, sinking himself back down on the dildo between his legs. He threw his head back, making sure his face was still off of screen. He looked at the chat, attempting to hide that disgust that overcame him as he looked at the comments. He assumed most of the people paying him were older men, so it would make sense why the chat was filled with such disgusting commentary. Most of them were along the lines of ‘so pretty, like a girl’ ‘can’t wait to fuck you’ or the infamous ‘I bet you’d be easy to rape’ but truthfully Ouma didn’t care who thought what about him as long as he made enough to pay rent.

Shuichi headed to the address in his phone in Ouma's contact. It was, coincidentally a few houses down from Shuichi's. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any noises. He heard very faint moans coming from inside. He takes the key from his pocket and slides it into the lock, turning it slowly. Shuichi quietly turns the handle and pushes open the door, sneaking in. He shuts the door behind him, and walks to where he hears the moans. He opens the door quietly and steps in, watching from the darkness. He smirks, walking into the light and kneeling down by Kokichi's computer, turning off the camera.

Kokichi had sped up, on the verge of release as Shuichi had entered. The smaller boy tensed up, whimpering as he turned off the camera and came closer. Ouma’s lower lip quivered, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“P-Please don’t tell anyone, Saihara-Chan! I-I just needed a bit more money for groceries and stuff, I swear! Please don’t get mad at me! I-I’m sorry! Y-You weren’t supposed to walk in I-” his breath caught in his throat, trembling as he squirmed backwards.

Shuichi puts a finger to Kokichi's lips, his golden eyes glistening with a strange emotion that could only be defined as a mixture of Lust and Disgust. "Shh. While your camera may be off, they can still hear you." He lets out a deep, sultry chuckle and looks at Kokichi's computer. The comments were going crazy, suspecting that this was some sort of new live show Kokichi was doing.  
Shuichi kneels in front of Kokichi, tilting his chin to look at him. "Ouma-San, look how hard you've made me.. You'd better fix this. Remember our deal.." He purred out, then gripped Kokichi's face tightly. "From what I saw from your live show.. You seem rather inexperienced with a dick. Maybe if you have a real one you'll be able to get these lovely folks off better."

“S-Saihara-Chan..you just told them my name..!” He whined, wincing as the other grabbed his face. His eyes were blown wide, trembling at Shuichi’s remark. Ouma shook his head, quickly pulling out the toy and letting it slip off the bed. He pulled on the skirt he was wearing, trying to cover his thighs. Kokichi tugged at his long sleeves, biting his lower lip until it bled. “B-Be gentle.” He whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Relax. There are plenty of people named Kokichi. It's not like they'll find you out of all of them." He snarls, but then a smirk comes across his face. He reaches over and turns the camera on again before unbuckling his pants and pulling them and his boxers down. He slid himself in roughly, not caring much for the smaller male's comfort, and just desperate to get off. He quickly moves and adjusts himself and Kokichi so that the camera could see what he was doing. "Wave to your audience, Ouma-San." He grins. "Show them the face you make when being fucked by a real cock."

Kokichi tensed up, clenching around Shuichi. “S-Sai-Saihara-Chan! Slow d-down! Be gentLE-” he screamed, moan ripping from his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, panting heavily, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He mewled from the slightest touch, cumming rather quickly and already being overstimulated. “I-It hurts! Stop! P-Please!” He sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks and damping the pillow.

Shuichi clamps his hand over Kokichi's mouth. "Shut up! People will think you're getting murdered!" He growls, burying his head into Kokichi's shoulder. Not as a sign of endearment, but to anchor himself so he could only go faster. But he tried to be a little more gentle as to not stop the smaller male from walking. He growls softly into Kokichi's ear. "You're really fucking loose. Stop playing with the dildos so often and use smaller toys. Tighten yourself up for me." He said softly, but with a harsh tone, before biting down into Kokichi's neck.

Kokichi moaned, although muffled by Shuichi’s hand it sure was loud. He shivered, tightening up around the other’s length. Murmurs of the taller boy’s name slipped from his lips, nodding. He hid his face in the pillow, back arching beautifully off the bed. He could feel his release nearing again, biting into the material to stop from screaming as Shuichi hit his prostate.

Shuichi slows down his thrusts, making them long and teasing. He pulls his mouth away from the smaller male's neck, then gazes into his eyes. His gaze was harsh, but somewhat soft as well."Ouma-San.. 'M gonna cum inside, okay? I'm almost there.." He mumbles, his voice soft. Shuichi was breathing heavily, before pressing his lips against Ouma's and speeding up his thrusts again. I guess even a jerk like Shuichi wants some intimacy as he reaches his climax.

Kokichi had whined as Shuichi slowed, nodding. “P-Please Saihara-Chan-” he murmured, face turning red as the other kissed him. He kissed back tentatively, wrapping his legs around Shuichi’s waist. He shivered as his climax washed over him, whimpering into the kiss. He pulled away with a huff, wiping away his tears.

Shuichi gripped Ouma by the hair, pulling it roughly as he gave a few final thrusts before letting his hot, sticky cum spill out inside Kokichi. He pulls out after making sure that he was done, then pulled out. Shuichi smirked, turning Kokichi’s body to face the camera. “Look everyone. Look at your precious cam boy full of cum.”

Kokichi reached out to Shuichi, mumbling god knows what. He sniffled, reaching for the blankets to cover himself as he felt the other’s cum leak out, and drip down his pale thighs. “S-Saihara-C-Chan..” Ouma looked at him with half-lidded eyes, “T-Turn off the camera, please..” the petite boy crawled out of bed, walking with a bit of a limp to clean himself up. After doing so, he put on some clean clothes, and laid back down.

Shuichi quickly turned off the camera and closed the website, then stood up, putting his clothes back on. “Your technique could be better.” He said loudly, before heading to the door. “We’ll work on that, though.” Shuichi said, looking at Kokichi, a small smirk on his lips as he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> GHDJHBKJN Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
